So called “single rinse” fabric softener products have been described. US 2003/0060390. These products are generally directed to hand wash laundry applications. The “single rinse” generally indicates that the user need only use the single rinse fabric softener to rinse and soften their washed laundry with a single rinse liquor (comprising rinse water and recommend dose of fabric softener) versus having multiple rinse steps and then a final fabric softening step. There are many challenges to making and marketing such single rinse fabric softening products. These challenges include manufacturing costs, formulation costs, desired rheology, and long term phase (˜1 year) stability to name a few. There is a continuing need to make fabric softener compositions that: (a) minimize components (thereby keeping raw materials costs down and reduce complexity); (b) provide consumer preferred rheology—particularly with low fabric softener active amounts (e.g., typically lower than about 7% fabric softener active); and maximize unilamellar vesicle structure of the fabric softener active as to enhance fabric softening efficiency while mitigating negative effectives of anionic carryover (i.e., from the wash liquor). Of course these needs must all be met while minimizing costs and capital expenditures. This is particularly true in developing markets. US 2006-0089293 A1; US 2009-0181877 A1; US 2007-0054835 A1